


When Death Comes Knocking, You Ignore It

by LokiWazInnocent



Series: Randomness That Got Stuck [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loki is Badass, No relationship till the end, OFC and Loki are BFF's, OFC understands Loki, Shit gets down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiWazInnocent/pseuds/LokiWazInnocent
Summary: After TDW, Thanos is coming. Little does he know that his supposed 'dead' servants/slaves aren't as dead as they sound.orLoki and Amber make sure the 9 realms prepare for the Infinity Wars. The hard part is for people to forgive and believe in Loki again and ensuring Amber is not on team evil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this brand new book I am writing.

She found him on the desolate planet. Dying and bleeding out. Thor left him there to die. Loki. Her best friend. The only one who knows what it is like to be in _his_ clutches. As Amber found his body, she fell to her knees. 

 

"Loki, please wake up. PLEASE!!!" She crawled over and cradled his head on her lap. Silent tears streamed down her face, her brown hair flowing loosely in the wind. She was giving all the magic she could channel into him to heal his wound. "Please Loki. I can't do this without you. Please. Just wake up. Please."

 

Her silent pleas went on for what seemed forever, but she never have up her hope. Her hope is the only thing she has in the universe. If Loki died, it would be gone. She grabbed his hand and tried harder. 

 

Hours later Loki opened his green emerald eyes. He looked up at her and the only word that left his mouth was her name, "Amber." Amber smiled a big toothy smile. She held him tenderly looking into his eyes. "Oh _havre,_ don't you ever do that again. Like ever. I almost lost you."

 

Loki smiled back at her and squeezed her hand, " I won't. Besides, we have plans." 

 

"Damn right we have plans. I need you alive for it you know."

 

"I doubt that. I bet if you wanted, you could probably do it all by yourself."

 

"No, we made an agreement that we would do it together. Only you and I are the ones who know. Only we are able to do it. Do you remember?"

 

"Yes and with that we also agreed to always be bad."

 

"Damn right."

 

They laughed and knew together that they would take down the threat of Thanos. After all, they are the only survivors. 

 

* * *

 

2 Years After Svartálfar

 

"Avengers are you stationed?" Captain America speaks into his ear comm. 

 

SHIELD has recently acquired readings of Loki's magic in a house in the middle of nowhere. Lots of land with no people around is a perfect spot to hang out after  being 'dead'.  The Avengers have been tasked to determine if it was in fact Loki and bring him in if it is. Thor opposed to the idea because he died a honorable death and if he was alive, he should left to his peace. Nobody agreed. So now they stand surrounding a house of a dead supervillian. 

 

All the Avengers bring in a positive, so they move through the house. Bruce waits in the quinjet just in case. No need for the Hulk if not needed.

 

They search the house and land at the living room where a young woman awaits them. She is simply sprawled out on the couch on her laptop. Brown hair pulled into a messy bun and glasses set on her nose. Her cloths are simple, blue jeans with a teal shirt on. Her jacket was hanging loosely on her shoulders. Needless to say all the Avengers are surprised because the living room had been passed at least 4 times and nobody noticed her. 

 

"Tsk tsk Avengers. Breaking and entering is breaking a law you know. I could file a court case against you. I wonder how much money I could get out of that. Just imagine the press, they would have a field day with that." She said with an all knowing grin on her face. The best part was that she didn't even look up from her laptop to say anything. 

 

Black Widow with her ever no emotion face spoke, "Who are you?" The woman on the couch looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Um, yeah no. I'm not answering that question." 

 

Hawkeye smirked, "Why not? Are you hiding something?" The eyebrow raise went to Hawkeye, "No. I just don't wanna answer your question. I don't like it when people break into my house and then demand things." Thor gave the next shot at an answer, "My Lady, we are in search of my brother. We thought he was residing her but alas he was not. Do you have an idea of where he might be?" The woman turned her head and gave Thor the worst death glare anyone could ever receive, "I don't like you, Thor. In fact I don't like any of you. I ask you to get out of my house or I'll call the cops. I know you won't get arrested, but what the hell, it'll be fun seeing their faces when they see your little band of misfits. So, Get. Out. Of. My. House." With that she got up and went over to the counter drawers."

 

Captain America spoke next, "Ma'am what are you doing?"

 

With the most innocent tone she could make, she replied, "Getting my pills. Whenever someone makes me mad I haft to take one."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because apparently I'm insane and the last time I got mad at someone, they didn't like it. So they stuck me in the middle of nowhere so I don't hurt anyone else." 

 

Tony spoke for the first time, surprising everyone, "Liar liar pants on fire." She turned and smiled with her hand still in the drawer, "True." And then she promptly pulled out a bracelet and put it on her wrist. "What the hell is that for?" 

 

"Insurance."

 

"For?"

 

"If I die here, you'll really regret it."

 

Then a man walks into the room giving a big toothy smile, "Guess who's back?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and stick around for the next chapter.


End file.
